Tu amor es suficiente
by jhl89
Summary: "Se acerca fin de año. La Navidad, el Año Nuevo, las fiestas en general, tiempo de felicidad, de familia, de amor. Por eso, me pidieron que escriba sobre nosotros". GxD One shot para el reto navideño del Drinnyfest, del grupo Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido!


Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio. Este one shot pertenece al reto navideño del Drinnyfest, del grupo de Facebook, Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido!

**Tu amor es suficiente.**

Se acerca fin de año. La Navidad, el Año Nuevo, las fiestas en general, tiempo de felicidad, de familia, de _amor_. Por eso, me pidieron que escriba sobre nosotros. ¿Qué decir, mi amor? ¿Debería ser detallista o simplemente contar todo "por arriba"? ¿Debería contar la pequeña cicatriz que te hiciste la primera noche que intentamos estar juntos? Lo siento, no puedo dejar de reírme. ¡Fue tan divertido! Me hace reír porque es tan bizarro que le haya pasado a alguien tan serio y meticuloso como tú. Pero no diré nada, porque no creo que quieras que el mundo mágico se enterase de esta pequeña intimidad, ¿verdad?

Lo que sí quiero compartir es cómo una persona, que vivió toda su vida bajo la sombra de su padre y de su maldita ideología, haya cambiado tanto... Y haya cambiado por amor. No te enojes, cariño. Sabes que cambiaste por amor, por amor a mí y por amor a nuestra pequeña Adira Stella. Bueno, ya no tan pequeña. Mis lectoras deben saber que Adi ya tiene trece años y cursa felizmente en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Pero no estoy para hablar de nuestra hija, ¡además cuando lea esta columna de seguro que me enviará un vociferador!

Todo comenzó cuando estaba terminando mi primer año en el castillo. Había pasado una horrible experiencia... No quiero compartirla con detalle, porque sólo con pensarlo, me hace mal... Lo que sí quiero compartir es cómo tú, el enemigo de mi hermano mayor, te acercaste a mí para pedirme perdón...

_-Weasley- me llamó sin ninguna connotación peyorativa, ni nada por el estilo. Por ese tiempo yo era tímida y tenía miedo... Después de todo lo vivido, lo único que quería hacer era alejarme de las personas, para jamás lastimarlas de nuevo. Sin embargo, este chico no parecía entenderlo -Te he llamado, niña- dijo tomándome del brazo y provocando que frene el paso._

_-¿Qué quieres?- musité._

_-Vengo...- suspiró -Vengo a disculparme- dijo sin dar vueltas. Fruncí mi ceño -Perdón- No podía creerlo. Nunca creí que la palabra "perdón" estuviese en su vocabulario._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Sé que fuiste tú... Tú estuviste detrás de todo lo que pasó este año- no mencionó ninguna palabra clave y se lo agradecí mentalmente. No quería escuchar más esas palabras..._

_-¿Cómo sabes?- bajé la mirada, me daba vergüenza saber que el dueño de esos ojos grises supiera la cruda verdad._

_-Porque fue mi padre el que puso ese diario en tu caldero- dijo -Lo siento- y se fue sin decir nada más._

Fue un año difícil pero mucho de aquel dolor que sentía se aminoró gracias a tus disculpas. Tu "perdón" fue como aceite sobre mis heridas.

Después de ahí, creo que se hizo tradición de hablarnos por lo menos una vez al año y siendo tú consuelo para mí.

¿Te acuerdas? En mi segundo año, estaba aterrada. No era el mismo terror que en primer año, pero aún así, vivía con miedo... Los dementores... Ellos me hacían recordar a Tom... Tú, por otro lado, te burlabas de Harry Potter porque él había tenido una mala pasada con estas criaturas horripilantes...

_-Ese Potter es un maricón- oí decir, después del partido entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw._

_-Lo es- afirmó Parkinson, mientras intentaba besarlo._

_No me habían visto, yo estaba detrás del escritorio, en la misma aula vacía -Hazme un favor, ¿quieres?- dijo._

_-Lo que tú quieras, Draco- chilló ella._

_-Vete- ella emitió varios ofensas y después de un largo rato de no inmutarse, ella se fue -Sal de ahí, Weasley- me quedé quieta, pero pronto oí pasos dirigiéndose a mí -Te he dicho que salgas- levanté la vista y vi cómo él apenas se había agachado para verme. No me quedó otra que salir de mi escondite._

_-Yo llegué primero, no tienes nada que reprochar- solté a la defensiva._

_-Niña tonta- dijo en voz baja. Buscó algo en su bolsillo y fruncí el ceño. No tenía mi varita para defenderme... -Ten- me entregó su pañuelo, era suyo porque tenía bordado el escudo de su familia._

_-¿Por qué?- sin confiar en él._

_-Porque has estado llorando, Weasley, y tienes un moco colgando de la nariz- se burló._

_Me tapé instintivamente mi rostro. No tenía nada, lo sabía... Fue un acto reflejo. Le quité su pañuelo y me soné la nariz, sólo para fastidiarlo. Él me observaba mientras hacía mi tarea -¿Quieres que te lo devuelva?_

_-No, gracias- intentó disimular su asco, pero no creo que lo haya hecho tan bien -¿Por qué llorabas?_

_-Los dementores- musité._

Después de ese momento, tú dejaste de burlarte de Harry por los dementores. Claro que yo no sabía que había sido por mí...

Igualmente, no voy a dejarte tan "príncipe perfecto", porque no lo eras. Tú también te mofabas a costa mía.

_Estaba agotadísima. Neville no me dejó descansar ni un segundo. Bailamos toda la noche sin parar. Me apoyé contra la pared para darle un respiro a mis pies. Me había divertido a lo loco, hasta hubo un momento del baile que me olvidé que Harry había ido con una de las Patil._

_-¿Pensando en Potter?- su oscura voz me hizo temblar._

_-¿Perdón?_

_-¿Hasta cuándo seguirás llorando por San Potter, niña?- ¿por qué tenía la maldita costumbre de llamarme así?_

_-¿Hasta cuándo seguirás metiéndote donde no te incumbe, Malfoy?- y me fui, dejándolo solo. Era un completo idiota._

No pasó mucho tiempo para cuando empecé a salir con Michael Corner. Le había dicho a todo el mundo que había sido un consejo de Hermione, que salga con otros chicos para que Harry se fijara en mí, pero no fue así. Hoy revelo al mundo mágico que fue por ti, Draco.

_-¡DETENTE AHÍ!- ¡Ugh! Estaba a unos pasos de la Sala de los Menesteres. Maldito Malfoy._

_-¿Qué quieres?- di media vuelta para enfrentarlo. Llevaba la estúpida insignia de la Brigada Inquisitorial._

_-¿Esa es la clase de respeto que le muestras a alguien que puede quitarte puntos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? ¿Recuerdas?- sonrió -Nueva Directora, nuevos tiempos._

_-No me asusta que me quites puntos, Malfoy._

_-¿No?- me arrinconó contra la pared -¿Y esto?- besó mis labios con fuerzas. ¿Qué rayos? ¡No quería besarlo! Intenté por todos los medios soltarme. ¡No podía estar pasando esto!_

_Rompió el beso segundos después. Cuando pude reaccionar le di una fuerte cachetada en su mejilla derecha y me fui. No tenía ganas de ir a la reunión del ED, solamente quería alejarme de todos, de todo... De Malfoy._

¡Eras todo un patán! Y quiero que sepas que yo no cuento eso como nuestro primer beso porque más bien fue un "Draco Malfoy se aprovechó de mí".

El año siguiente llegó la época más oscura de tu vida. Te veía, tenías la mirada perdida, ya no eras el mismo imbécil de siempre. Andabas callado, inerte, sin vida. Claro que me hiciste preocupar. Prefería mil veces que te burles de mí antes de verte así...

_-Así que la niña Weasley logró su cometido y por fin lleva el título: novia de Elegido._

_Dejé mi pluma sobre la mesa. Me encontraba en la biblioteca esperando que Harry regresara de su castigo con el profesor Snape -¿Cuándo dejarás de llamarme "niña"?- le pregunté ignorando su estúpido comentario._

_-Cuando _yo_ te haga mujer, niña tonta- se acercó a mí._

_Estaba preparada. Tomé rápidamente mi varita y le lancé un mocomurciélago -Muérete, Malfoy- espeté._

_-Si pudiera, lo haría- susurró y se fue, sin decir nada más._

No había entendido en ese tiempo que lo único que querías era una distracción entre tanto caos y dolor, en el que estabas viviendo. Perdón. Siempre quise decírtelo, pero nunca me animé. Perdón por no haberte dado consuelo, por no haberte preguntando qué sucedía o qué andaba mal. Tú siempre te habías preocupado por mí cuando yo no estaba bien... Pero yo nunca pude hacer lo mismo por ti. Lo siento.

_-Estoy seguro, Hermione- dijo Harry, mientras estábamos sentados los cuatro juntos frente a la chimenea._

_Yo fruncí el ceño. Era imposible. No podía ser -No sé, Harry. Es muy rebuscada tu teoría._

_-No lo es- negó mi novio -Malfoy lleva la marca tenebrosa y es un mortífago. Y sé que trama algo. Lo sé._

_-Harry- interrumpí -Yo no creo que Malfoy haya llegado a ese punto. Ni siquiera es mayor de edad. Además, ¿qué provecho puede sacar el Innombrable de él?_

_-Tú tampoco me crees, ¿verdad?- me preguntó frustrado._

_-Yo...- me levanté, no quería responderle. Obvio que no quería creerle. Malfoy no era capaz... Era imposible... -Me tengo que ir. Quedé con Luna para estudiar Transfiguraciones- besé sus labios parcamente y salí de la torre de Gryffindor._

_Tenía que encontrarlo, aunque no sabía dónde podía estar. Pero tenía que preguntarle, tenía que... Y lo supe. Sabía dónde podría llegar a estar. Fui corriendo hasta la Sala de los Menesteres. Tenía que estar ahí. Esperé._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- lo vi caminar por el largo pasillo._

_No sé por qué sonreí y sentí un alivio en mi ser. No habíamos hablado desde el incidente en la biblioteca -Tenemos que hablar- la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres se abrió. Entré pero él no quiso. Se quedó ahí. Le tomé la mano y lo traje hacia adentro._

_El lugar se parecía mucho a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, aunque los colores eran más neutrales, tonos pasteles. Me senté en el sofá y Malfoy quedó parado._

_-¿Y bien?_

_Respiré hondo y fui directo al grano -Harry dice que eres un mortífago, que llevas la marca tenebrosa._

_Vi cómo trababa su mandíbula con fuerza -¿Y tú le crees?_

_-Quiero no creerle- instintivamente miré su brazo._

_-Quieres ver mi antebrazo, ¿verdad?- se rió. Sé que estaba molesto._

_-Yo no..._

_-¿Qué si soy mortífago? ¿Qué si llevo la marca tenebrosa?- levantó su brazo izquierdo furioso -¿Qué te cambia a ti? ¿En qué te afecta, niña?_

_¿En qué me afectaba? ¿Por qué necesitaba saber que Harry estaba equivocado? -No lo sé- me mordí el labio y una lágrima se escapó de mí. Yo nunca lloraba, ¿por qué en este momento sí?_

_-Aléjate de mí, Weasley- y se fue._

Y fuiste tú el que se alejó de mí, amor. Meses pasaron hasta que volvimos a cruzarnos. Nuevamente tú, para salvarme...

_-¿Quieres más, Weasley?- preguntó con acidez -¡Crucio!- me dolía todo pero no iba a darle el gusto de oírme gritar. Apreté con tanta fuerzas mis labios que sentí el sabor a sangre en mi boca -¡Dime dónde están! ¡Crucio!_

_-Ya es suficiente, Amycus- oí su voz serena. No podía creerlo._

_-¿Quién eres tú para interrumpirme, Malfoy?_

_-He dicho es suficiente._

_Apenas podía ver. Se me partía la cabeza, no sé qué pasó después pero sentí un tapado envolviéndome. Me alzaron y me llevaron a quién sabe dónde. Era él, lo sabía -Sabía que vendrías, Draco- lo abracé con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y cerré los ojos._

_Desperté. Estaba entre sábanas en una habitación que no conocía. Las heridas que tenía estaban sanadas. Malfoy me estaba observando fijamente -¿Cómo te sientes?_

_-Bien._

_-No pude llevarte a la enfermería._

_-Está bien. Estoy bien- tomé su mano, él estaba temblando -Gracias._

_-Weasley- besó mis nudillos -No puedes volver después de las vacaciones de Navidad. Por favor, no vuelvas._

_-No puedo dejar a Neville, a los chicos aquí- me mordí el labio._

_-Niña, la próxima no podré sacarte de ahí. ¿Entiendes lo que significa?_

_-Tampoco puedo dejarte a ti- y esta vez fui yo quien besó primero._

_Lo besé porque lo necesitaba. Lo besé porque lo quería. Sí, lo quería... Lo quería más de lo que alguna vez quise a Harry..._

No nos volvimos a ver hasta la batalla en Hogwarts. Todavía tengo el recuerdo fresco: los gritos, los cuerpos tirados, el castillo destrozado, mi hermano muerto... Y tú, entre medio de todo el horror.

_-Niña tonta, te he dicho que no vuelvas- me abrazó y le correspondí. Cada centímetro de mi cuerpo extrañaba su contacto. En ese instante aprendí que para expresar amor no era necesario un beso, sino que un simple abrazo podía hablar por sí solo._

_-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?_

_-No lo sé. Pero sé que no podemos estar juntos. No ahora- me dijo._

_Sabía que diría algo así -¿Cuándo podremos?_

_-No lo sé, niña- besó mi frente -Prometo ir a buscarte cuando todo sea el tiempo. ¿Me esperarás?_

_-Sí._

Nos separamos porque eso era lo que debíamos hacer. Tú queriendo salvar a tu familia de la condena y yo queriendo salvar a la mía de la agonía.

_-No puedo creer que hayas venido con Harry- me dijo Luna -Creí que eso ya era historia pasada._

_-Lo es- afirmé -Simplemente me pidió que lo acompañara, nada más- miré por todo el salón. Sentía las miradas en mí. No debí haber venido, ni mucho menos con Harry -Tampoco que estuviese cometiendo un pecado._

_-No, pero sabes lo que él siente por ti. Le das esperanzas, Ginny- le dio un sorbo a su copa._

_Gruñí molesta. Sí, había sido una muy mala idea... Especialmente cuando Draco Malfoy estaba en los perímetros del lugar, trabajando. Después de terminar la guerra, él se dedicó a estudiar para Auror y según Harry era uno de los mejores, aunque odiaba admitirlo._

_Nos miramos por unos segundos hasta que sentí la mano de Harry sobre mi espalda -¿Bailamos?_

_Sonreí -Claro- me llevó hasta la pista y con movimientos torpes, bailamos. Harry bailaba mal pero sé que lo estaba intentando._

_-Ginny, feliz Navidad- susurró._

_-Feliz Navidad para ti también, Harry._

_-Ginny, estuve pensando...- ¡oh, no! -¿Qué tal si lo intentamos de nuevo?_

_Paré el baile, si bien la música seguía y las demás parejas seguían moviéndose -Harry, lo siento- acaricié su mejilla -Pero yo todavía estoy esperando a alguien._

_-Por lo menos lo intenté- sonrió -Espero que esa persona no te haga esperar más tiempo, Ginny- me soltó y nos separamos._

_Necesitaba aire. Salí a tomar aire fresco a uno de los balcones del lugar. La ciudad brillaba._

_-Vas a congelarte, niña- me di vuelta y Draco se estaba quitando su tapado, que formaba parte de su uniforme. Me lo colocó sobre mis hombros._

_-Gracias._

_-Así que has venido con Potter- podía jurar que había un dejo de celo en su tono._

_-He venido con Harry- confirmé -Pero no creo que nos vayamos juntos._

_Alzó las cejas -¿Se puede saber por qué?_

_-Porque estoy esperando a que tú me lleves a casa- sonreí -Creo que los dos estamos esperando eso, ¿no?_

_Sonrió, ¡por Merlín! Sonrió por primera vez -Sí, creo que ya hemos esperado mucho tiempo, niña._

Claro que nuestras familias no nos aceptaron. Es más, en nuestra boda apenas vinieron mi hermano Charlie con su mujer y George. Sin embargo, no importaba quién celebraba o no nuestro amor, porque si te tenía a mi lado, con eso me bastaba. _Tu amor es suficiente_.

Mi amor, gracias por estos años a mi lado. Gracias por tu seriedad, gracias por tu mente fría, gracias por tu ácido sarcasmo, gracias por tus sonrisas que sólo yo conozco, gracias por ser el mejor padre para nuestra princesa, gracias por ser el mejor esposo que podría soñar, gracias por tu _amor_.

Y a mis lectoras, ¡feliz Navidad! ¡Feliz año! Espero que para este nuevo año encuentren y amen al hombre de sus vidas, tal como yo encontré y tal como yo amé, amo y amaré al mío.

oOoOoOo

-¿Qué te pareció?- la mujer pelirroja lo miraba expectante.

-¡No puedo creer que hayas mencionado sobre mi cicatriz!- frunció el ceño después de bajar el periódico del día.

-¿Eso es lo primero que me dices, Draco?- preguntó ella entre indignada y divertida, después de todo, así era su marido.

* * *

**Bueno, estoy con bloqueo mental pero logré escribir esto :) Quería por lo menos una vez escribir en algun RETO de algún grupo... Y salió esto :D No sé si muchas sabrán, pero me gusta mucho la pareja Ginny y Draco :D**

**¿Cuándo escribiré Lily x Scorpius? Mi cerebro no quiere hacer click, ni para FOREVER ni para ICE MELTS FIRE, así que... No sé si actualizaré antes de terminar 2013 :( Sean pacientes conmigo hehe**

**¡Feliz 2014!**


End file.
